


Nesting Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Nesting, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Omega Raphael Santiago, Scenting, Talks of future mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Raphael's heat is here. Instead of driving him mad with lust like other omegas experience, his heat forces him to build a nest, take care of his loved ones, and trade marks with his mate. Thankfully, Simon is always more than willing to do anything to make his omega comfortable.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 20
Kudos: 247
Collections: SHBingo





	Nesting Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the Shadowhunter Bingo. Square filled: omegaverse.

Raphael ducks into Simon’s closet, tugging some of his clothes out and tossing them back on their bed. Then he reaches up to the top shelf, pulling down the extra soft blankets they only keep for Raphael’s heats. He piles those onto the bed as well. He takes a deep breath, nodding to himself as their bedroom starts to smell better, more like them. His nest looks comfy but he’s not ready to dive into it yet. 

Raphael runs his fingers through his hair, feeling like he’s got too much energy and nothing to do with it. He can’t sit still. So he moves out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him so no one will disturb his nest, and finds his way to the kitchen. 

Picking up his apron, Raphael moves around the kitchen, putting ingredients together to make a large pot of chili. It’s his comfort meal, always reminding him of his childhood, remind him of days spent with his Mama. His heat is right below his skin, making him feel off centered, making him crave all the things that make him feel safe and at home. So he throws himself into cooking. 

As he’s taking the brownies out of the oven their front door is opening, signaling his alpha’s arrival. 

“Mmm,” Simon hums as he steps into the kitchen. “Something smells delicious.”

Raphael feels his cheeks heat without his permission, always more susceptible to Simon’s praise while he’s in heat. “It’s nothing,” he murmurs, carefully setting the brownies down and turning towards Simon. 

Simon steps into his space, but doesn’t touch. “How are you feeling? Can I touch you? Hug you?”

Raphael’s heart does a happy little stutter, his alpha always checking in, always making sure he’s comfortable. He gives a little nod, moving the last few inches and wrapping his arms around Simon’s middle. Simon holds him tight, his nose running through Raphael’s hair, scenting him. 

“You’ve done so well,” Simon whispers. “You cooked such lovely meals. Taking care of everyone so well. I love you so much.”

Raphael melts against his alpha, taking in the praise. His inner omega is whining happily, preening at pleasing their alpha. His nose finds Simon’s throat, sucking in greedily, somehow melting even further as he takes in Simon’s familiar scent.  _ Mate, mine, alpha, safe _ . 

“Such a good omega,” Simon murmurs as they gently sway back and forth right there in the kitchen. “Making meals for us. Making my favorite brownies. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he murmurs back from where he’s tucked against Simon. “Had too much energy. Needed to do something.”

“And you choose to take care of us. So sweet. Just for me.”

“Just for you,” Raphael agrees, his hormones making his head foggy. 

“Let me put this food away for later and then you can show me your nest, okay?”

Raphael nods. He takes his apron off, hanging it up in its place. Leaning against the counter, he watches Simon put the food away, his entire body feeling exhausted. He’s ready to lay in their nest, trading gentle touches and marking each other. 

Simon wraps his arm around Raphael’s waist, gently leading him back towards their bedroom, his other hand holding two Gatoraids. Always thinking ahead. Raphael’s hit with a wave of affection and Simon makes a questioning noise, no doubt smelling Raphael’s emotions. 

Raphael clears his throat. “I just love you,” he says with a shrug. It’s worth feeling embarrassed because Simon’s face lights up, his smile blinding. 

“I love you, too.”

Once inside their bedroom, Raphael freezes. His nerves come back, hitting him right in the chest. He bites his bottom lip, worried that his nest isn’t good enough. Maybe he should have added another pillow. Maybe he should have used some more of Simon’s clothes. But as always, his alpha is there, soothing him. 

“What a lovely nest,” he says, walking over and running his fingers over one of the larger pillow. “This looks amazing, Rapha. Perfect for us to hold each other in.”

Raphael just nods, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt. That stupid insecurity hits him. What if Simon wants to have sex? Even after all these years, it still surprises him how accommodating his alpha is, how understanding. They’ve only had sex a handful of times. Once for their mating night, and a few times after that either during Simon’s rut or Raphael’s heat. But if Raphael isn’t in the right mindset, Simon  _ never _ pushes. 

“Hey, you,” Simon whispers, gently cupping his cheek. “Where’d you go?”

Raphael shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter,” he says gently. “I’m here now. With my favorite alpha.”

Simon snorts. “I better be your  _ only  _ alpha.”

The comment startles a laugh from Raphael and he ducks his head into Simon’s throat, his chest rumbling happily as he smells the waves of content, happy alpha coming from Simon. It makes him feel bold. “Can we get out of our clothes to get into our nest?”

“Of course. Whatever you want. You know you run the show, sweetheart.”

“But just snuggling. And some marking. That’s it, okay?”

Simon pulls back, putting his arms out so he can look down at Raphael, his brows wrinkling. “Raphael. We’re never doing anything without your say so. It doesn’t matter that you smell good enough to eat,” he says with a wide smile. “It’s your call. Always.”

“I know. Just-” he shakes his head, frowning. “Some habits die hard.”

Simon growls, the noise making his inner omega whine and tilt its head to bare its throat. “Whoever told you otherwise was an ass. I could sink my teeth right into them.”

“You’re a good alpha, Simon,” he says, surprising even himself by the comment. Simon just smiles, leaning down to press a kiss against his forehead before pulling back and helping him out of his shirt. 

They strip each other of their clothes until they’re both left naked. They crawl into the nest that Raphael made for them, his chest filling with pride at how well it fits them, how comfortable it is. He snuggles down against the pillows, Simon right at his side. Raphael’s entire body goes slack as all of his needs are met. This is perfect. 

Simon’s skin is hot wherever they touch and it feels nice. Raphael scoots down the bed until his face is at Simon’s throat. His arm goes around Simon’s body, his leg curls around Simon’s hips, getting as close to him as he can, wanting to feel all of him. The smell of arousal hits Raphael’s nose and for only a moment he freezes, then he sinks into it. He’s gotten used to the musky scent, even welcoming it at times. 

“Smell good,” Simon murmurs, his nose against Raphael’s hair. “Always smell so perfect.”

“You too,” Raphael says before kissing Simon’s throat. Simon makes a pleased noise, baring his neck further, knowing exactly what Raphael wants. “This okay?” 

“Mhmm,” Simon hums back. So Raphael gets to work. He licks across Simon’s pale throat, marking him with his scent. Then he opens his mouth, biting at the skin, leaving red marks, showing off that Simon is claimed and taken. It makes his inner omega happy, to show off who Simon belongs to. “Good omega,” Simon says, his hand running up and down Raphael’s spine, letting him know he’s enjoying this just as much as Raphael is. 

Raphael moves lower, taking a moment to leave a large purple bruise at the base of Simon’s throat, just above where his shirt will cover. He feels possessive in a way that only his heat brings. He moves even lower, licking across Simon’s belly before pausing at Simon’s groin. He’s hard and for a moment he thinks about taking Simon’s member into his mouth. But then he remembers he’s with  _ Simon _ and Simon would only enjoy it if Raphael really wanted to do that. And he doesn’t. Not today. So after taking a deep breath, humming at Simon’s most concentrated scent, Raphael comes back up to Simon’s face, smiling down at him, drunk on his scent. 

“These are beautiful,” Simon murmurs, touching the large purple one. “No one will doubt your claim.” It’s exactly what Raphael needs to hear. 

Raphael lays on his back, pulling Simon over until his alpha is on his hands and knees, towering over Raphael. “Your turn,” he says, tilting his head up and baring his throat. He watches, delight tickling his belly as Simon’s eyes slowly bleed red, his chest giving a low growl at the sigh Raphael makes. 

Raphael’s hands come up to Simon’s head as Simon dives in, licking his throat, mixing their scents together. Simon’s arousal flows off of him in waves but Raphael likes the way it’s mixing with his own scent, making their room smell like them even more. He lets out a little whimper when Simon bites down on the mating bite on his throat. 

“Sorry, Rapha,” he whispers before kissing the spot, soothing it with his tongue. He moves down Raphael’s body, leaving mark after mark, taking his time to make some of them blossom with purple, others just a faint pink. As he looks down, he can’t help but feel  _ beautiful _ carrying Simon’s mark, being claimed all over again. 

Simon gently kisses Raphael’s belly button, forcing a laugh from his throat as it tickles. Simon looks up with a goofy smile, no doubt feeling just as scent drunk as Raphael. “I really wanna mark up your thighs,” Simon says. “But only if you want that too.”

Raphael runs his fingers through Simon’s hair. “Maybe tomorrow?”

“Deal,” Simon says, crawling back up Raphael’s body and taking him into his arms. Raphael leans his head on Simon’s chest, his hand running patterns in his spattering of chest hair. “I love you,” Simon whispers, kissing the top of Raphael’s head. 

“ _ Yo también te quiero, _ ” Raphael says back without hesitation. Raphael feels so good, so content like this. Their scents have been exchanged and his chest begins to vibrate with a purr as they lay there. He can feel Simon smiling, his scent turning even sweeter. 

They’re on the brink of falling asleep. There’s something bothering Raphael and he wants to address it but doesn’t know how. Thankfully, his alpha is always one step ahead of him. “Stop worrying,” he murmurs, his voice coming out hoarse like he was already sleeping. “I can smell your scent souring and your body tensing.”

“Sorry,” he whispers sheepishly. 

“Don’t apologize. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Raphael huffs. “You know,” he says with a roll of his eyes. 

“And like I said, stop worrying. It’ll happen when it happens, Rapha. There’s no use in pushing it.”

“What if it never happens?” Raphael asks, his voice coming out barely above a whisper, fear gripping his belly and making him sick. “What if everytime my heat comes, I just don’t want it?”

“First of all, it’s not like we’ve never had sex. I’m sure one of these times you’ll want it again. Plus this is only the first day of your heat. Who knows how you’ll feel tomorrow. Second, so what? If you  _ never _ want to have sex again we’ll figure something out. Maybe we’ll get one of those turkey basters?”

“ _ Dios, _ Simon. Don’t talk about a turkey baster right now.”

Simon lets out a laugh, his arms tightening around Raphael. “I’m being serious. There are ways for us to have a baby even if you don’t wanna have sex. No big deal. And definitely not worth worrying about.”

“And that wouldn’t bother you?”

“Nope,” Simon says, popping the P. “Either way we’ll be dads and that’s all I care about.” He runs his nose over Raphael’s hair again. “I love you and you’re gonna make an amazing dad, Raphael. Now snuggle back down and enjoy the endorphins your body is making right now. I feel pleasantly stoned on your happy scent, don’t ruin that for me.”

Raphael snorts, shaking his head slightly but his worries have been put to rest. He never thought he’d find an alpha that was sweet and thoughtful, who put Raphael’s needs before their knot. “Good night, _ mi rayo de sol _ .”

“Good night, my sweet omega.”


End file.
